Snow Day
by ABitOHoney
Summary: It is Vegeta and Bra's first snow day. Vegeta and Bra get to spend much quality time together, along with other family members and friends.
1. First Snow

_Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ or respective characters_

* * *

**  
**

**Snow Day**

First Snow

* * *

Vegeta stood in the window of Capsule Corp's large picture window, staring into the white abyss that was once the front yard. His eyes darted wildly as he watched small fluffy white particles fall randomly from the sky. His brows furrowed in aggravation.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma questioned as she approached her obviously annoyed husband. She stood beside him, gazing out the window curiously. Her eyes widened and then a soft smile spread across her face. "It snowed! I have a feeling Bra will be happy. This will be her first."

"Snow?" Vegeta questioned, his eyes never leaving the offending bright fragments.

Bulma eyed him skeptically. "You mean to tell me you've never seen snow either?" After she thought about it for a moment, she had answered her own question. She realized that in all the time Vegeta had spent on Earth with her, it had not once snowed.

"No. I demand you tell me what this 'snow' is. Does it burn?" Vegeta asked in a deep and somewhat threatening voice.

Bulma laughed at his naivety, only instigating Vegeta's further infuriation. "Of course it doesn't burn! You amaze me sometimes." As she noticed Vegeta's patience quickly running dry she continued on with her explanation. "Snow is basically frozen rain. Every once in a while when the weather is cold enough, we get snow like this, though usually not so much."

Vegeta grunted in reply, finding her answer sufficient enough to aid his curiosity. Now provided with the knowledge that the new found phenomenon posed no threat, he grumpily made his way to the kitchen.

Bulma rolled her eyes, watching her husband lose complete interest after seeming so intrigued. Excited for her 7-year-old daughter's first snow day, she quickly made her way up to Bra's bedroom.

As Bulma slowly slid open the door to her daughter's room, she could see she was already missing from her bed. She pushed the door open further and stepped in. She spotted Bra standing on a small stepstool, her little nose pressed against the glass as she peered out the window with wide eyes. Her attention turned to Bulma momentarily as she came to stand beside her at the window.

"Mommy, look! It's salting out!" Bra said excitedly as she pointed a tiny finger at the foggy window where her moist, hot breath had built up.

Bulma smiled, trying to stifle her laughter. "That's not salt. It's snow. Would you like to go play in it?"

Bra looked up at her mother, her eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Will it hurt?"

This time, Bulma could not contain her laughter. She burst out in an un-ladylike fit of laughter. "You are so much like your father!" Noticing Bra's blue brows narrow as she began to put, Bulma quickly got a hold of herself and ceased her laughter. "Sorry sweetheart. Today has been rather humorous. The snow won't hurt at all. It's very cold, so it might surprise you at first, but there are lots of fun things children enjoy doing when it snows."

Bra's frown quickly faded and was replaced with an enthusiastic smile. "Let's go mommy!"

"OK," Bulma replied as she admiringly ran her fingers through her daughter's blue locks that reminded her so much of herself when she was young. "But I can only stay out for a little while. I have lots of work do to. Goku has asked me to design a new training system for him. But your father can stay out with you as long as you want." Bra's eyes lit up even more at Bulma's last statement. "Let's get you bundled up," Bulma said as she motioned for her daughter to follow her out of the room.

Bra excitedly skipped down the steps, nearly pushing her mother down the stairs in the process. Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped aside, letting Bra take off ahead of her. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the front hall, she saw Bra was already in a jacket and shoes, her hand on the door ready to go out.

"Now wait a minute," Bulma scolded as she stood beside Bra. "You need more on than that." Bra pouted as her mother began dressing her in layer after layer of clothing until she was plump enough to withstand almost anything. Bulma took a step back to look at her daughter. Every inch of her was covered by warm cloth, apart from her angry little face. Bulma smiled inwardly. "Let me get your father. Then we can go out."

Bra huffed in irritation as she impatiently watched her mother stroll off towards the kitchen. Moments later she came back, an angry protesting Vegeta following close behind.

"Quit making this so difficult," Bulma said sternly as she glared over her shoulder at Vegeta. His expression changed though, as his daughter came into view, almost engulfed in clothing. He burst into laughter, pointing a taunting finger at his daughter childishly.

Moments later, Vegeta's usual scowl had reappeared as he stood at the doorway, covered in almost as much winter clothes as his daughter. Bulma smiled inwardly at the site of her cute loved ones.

"Can we go now mommy?" Bra exclaimed as she reached for the door again. Bulma nodded and watched Bra lurch out through the open door, taking a dive head first into the snow. As Bulma stepped out into the bright sun, she turned and grasped Vegeta's scarf, pulling him out with her.

Bulma stood just under the awning over the front porch, watching Bra stomp around merrily in the fluffy white snow. Meanwhile, Vegeta grumbled angrily amongst himself as he slowly drug himself over to a tree at which he rested his back against.

Vegeta turned his attention away from his family, acting uninterested as usual, and stared off into the distance at the nothingness that lay there. Though as he heard the shrill giggles of his daughter, he was unable to keep his curious eyes from wandering to where she lay in the snow, a bright smile on her face. He smiled on the inside, where only he could see, as he watched Bra get to her feet, her scarf falling low enough to show her flush chubby cheeks. He watched from the corner of his eye as she danced around foolishly, her smile nearly overtaking her face. Her cheerful little smile and silly romping warmed his heart. As he had the sudden feeling he was being watched, he turned his head to find his wife watching him, smiling. He quickly looked away, returning to his pretend lack of interest.

"Why don't you make a snowball?" Bulma suggested to her daughter, "Kids love to have snowball fights."

Bra ceased her frolicking for a moment to look at her mother questioningly.

"Just pick up a clump of snow and make a nice compact ball like this," Bulma explained as she knelt down and scooped up a wad of snow, molding it into a smooth sphere. As she stood back up, she called out, "And throw it like this! Think fast Vegeta!"

As Vegeta turned his head towards Bulma he found himself staring at a ball of whiteness, just as it smacked him dead center between his eyes. The snow splattered all over his face, but quickly melted and evaporated as the heat of rage rose from his face.

Bulma and Bra both laughed as they watched Vegeta fume with irritation.

"WOMAN!" he boomed. Both girls continued on in laughter, Bulma now sitting in the snow nearly falling over from laughing so hard. Her eyes were closed, giving Vegeta the perfect chance for revenge.

Through her fits of laughter, Bulma realized her daughter had suddenly ceased laughter. She opened her tear-filled eyes, curious as to the reason for silence. As her eyes focused, she saw Vegeta's form standing before her. She gazed up, her eyes widening as she saw a huge snowball the size of a Saiyan spaceship hovering over her head.

Vegeta's right lip curled up into a sinister smile as he spoke mockingly, "Bulma, think fast." Bulma's eyes lit up in horror as Vegeta brought the enormous mound of snow crashing down on Bulma. Vegeta burst into maniacal laughter as he stood before the heap of snow covering his wife, while Bra sat stood stunned several feet away.

Vegeta's laughter ceased when he felt a strange sensation in his arm, as if something had just lightly touched it. He turned his head just slightly and peered downward to find his daughter staring up at him, her face brooding.

"Don't you pick on mommy like that!" Bra scolded as she poked her father's arm accusingly.

Vegeta faltered for a moment, caught off guard by his daughter's brashness. He grunted, mumbling an apology to his daughter as he knelt down, thrusting his hands into the mound of snow before him. As he stood back up, he pulled out a very livid snow-covered Bulma. He could not help but smile haughtily in sight of his victory. As he set Bulma down, she brushed herself off quickly, and then returned to the threatening stare. After a moment of thought, she decided it would be best if they tried something other than a snowball fight.


	2. Snowman

* * *

**Snow Day**

Snowman

* * *

Bulma turned to her daughter and spoke in the kindest tone she could conjure at the moment, "How about we make a snowman?"

Bra jumped about excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Alright, why don't you and Daddy make two big snowballs while I go get some things for the snowman," Bulma paused for a moment, before correcting herself, "On second thought, why don't **you** make the two snowballs? Dad can just watch. You need to make one slightly bigger than the other though."

Bra nodded and immediately dropped to the ground and began forming a snowball. Vegeta crossed his arms and wearily watched his daughter as Bulma disappeared into the house.

When Bulma returned several minutes later carrying various items, she found that Bra had already made two large, not so spherical, balls of snow. She was relieved to see her husband had not assisted.

Bra beamed up at her mother proudly as she pointed at her two creations. "Look mommy! I did what you said! Now what?"

"Great job! Now let Daddy help you put the smaller one on top of the bigger one," Bulma replied.

Bra quickly reached for the smaller of the two balls and strained to lift it. Vegeta quickly aided her and lifted it up onto the other.

"Alright, you two put these on while I get some twigs for the arms," Bulma said as she handed Bra a scarf and top hat, and Vegeta a carrot and two pieces of coal. Vegeta stared down dumbfounded at the items in his hands as Bulma walked off to the tree he had leaned against earlier. He turned his head to watch his daughter plop the hat on top of the smaller ball of snow, and wrap the scarf around the crevice where the two mounds of snow met. After she finished, she turned to her father questioningly.

"Daddy? Why aren't you putting your stuff on the snowman?"

Vegeta looked down again at the items in his hands, then to his wife who was bent over picking up sticks, then back to the items again. A few beads of sweat formed at the side of his forehead as he struggled to comprehend what he was supposed to do with a carrot and two black lumps.

"Bra! Come help mommy find some sticks for hands when you're done! I can't find anything in this snow!" Bulma called out as she dug through the snow with her hands.

Vegeta watched his daughter prance off to aid Bulma, and returned to the items in his hands once again. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and approached the snowman, placing the items as he saw fit. He stood silent beside the creation as he awaited the return of his wife and daughter. When Bulma and Bra came within a few steps, Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the stick she held in her hand. She quickly covered Bra's eyes with a hand and shot a reprimanding glare. "Vegeta! You should be ashamed!"

Bulma stared in disbelief at the snowman. The carrot was not on the face as she had expected, and neither were the pieces of coal. Instead, they were on the bottom, the carrot sitting centered with the two pieces of coal lying directly beside each other below the carrot.

Vegeta looked down at his creation, flabbergasted as to what he had done wrong. "Is that not right? That's where mine are."

If not for the cuteness of his naivety, Bulma would have surely smacked her husband for being so crude in front of their daughter. She put her head into her free hand, shaking her head back and forth in disappointment. "What am I going to do with you Vegeta?" she asked quietly.

"Mommy!! What's going on? I want to see!" Bra whined as she struggled to free herself from her mother's hand.

"Take those out now!" Bulma demanded to Vegeta. Vegeta promptly pulled out the carrot and coal and handed them over to Bulma. Bulma removed her hand from Bra's face and placed the carrot and coal where they belonged. "Go ahead and give him arms Bra."

Bra quickly snatched up the stick Bulma had dropped and took it along with her own, quickly shoving one on either side of the snowman.

Vegeta stared in realization at the placement of the carrot nose and coal eyes.

* * *

_A/N: I must say that inspiration for the snowman mishap came from a fanart drawing I came across a long time ago. I'll find the link and post it later if anyone is interested._


	3. Sledding

* * *

**Snow Day**

Sledding

* * *

"Well it's about time I go back inside," Bulma said as she pulled back her coat sleeve to examine her watch. 

"But mommy!" Bra griped as she tried to cross her arms across her clothing-covered chest.

Bulma turned to her daughter and gave her a soft pat on her bundled-up head. "Don't worry, Daddy can stay out with you." Her eyes rose to meet Vegeta's, who was ready to protest, but stopped as he saw the dangerous threats shoot from Bulma's eyes. "Vegeta, take our daughter sledding. I think she'd enjoy that."

Vegeta raised a brow at yet another new term. "Sledding? Is this another one of your human distractions?"

"No. It's called entertainment," Bulma replied bitingly. "Go talk to my dad and tell him you need a sled. I'm sure he has something lying around that you two could use. There is a large hill not far from here, just a few miles north actually. It's a great place for sledding. I'm sure there are already plenty of kids there." Without waiting for a reply from her husband she took off into the house, leaving Vegeta to complain silently in his head.

Vegeta glanced down at his daughter who stood only several inches away from him, staring up at him brightly. He let out a deep long sigh before taking her little gloved hand and leading her around to the back of Capsule Corp where he assumed he would find Dr. Briefs in one of the labs.

Inside, Vegeta slowly dragged his feet down the hallway to the main lab, Bra skipping merrily behind him. As he entered the main lab he spotted the old man sitting hunched over a bench full of various electronics that held no interest to Vegeta. "Father of Bulma!" Vegeta boomed from his spot at the doorway, startling the old black cat that had been sleeping on the bench several feet from Dr. Brief's work.

The cat leapt into the air, fur on end, and scurried to the complete opposite corner of the room. Dr. Briefs slowly turned his chair to gaze up at Vegeta. "Oh! Hello Vegeta. I did not hear you come in. Is there something I can do for you?" His gaze lowered to his granddaughter as she scurried to his side, staring in awe at all the components spread across his workbench. He smiled at the plump girl. "Hello to you as well Bra. Are you interested in electronics like your mother?"

Bra shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I want to be a fighter like Daddy."

Vegeta tried to contain the sudden urge to smile proudly at his daughter's answer. He stepped closer to Dr. Briefs before promptly making his demands. "I demand you supply me with a 'sled' apparatus!"

Dr. Briefs face contorted as he attempted to comprehend Vegeta's statement. "Pardon?"

Before Vegeta could blow his top, Bra chimed in. "We are going sledding Grandpa! Mommy said you could give us a sled!"

Dr. Briefs smiled, nodding as he understood the request. "I'm sure I've got something lying around here somewhere," he spoke as he slowly got up from his seat and began rummaging through boxes, shelves, and drawers. Finally his head popped up from out of a large box as he pulled out a large round metal disk. "This should do!" He handed over the disk to Vegeta, who reluctantly took it.

"What do I do with this?" Vegeta snarled, his frustration with the entire ordeal growing by the second.

"Sit on it, I guess… and ride it down a snowy hill," Dr. Briefs replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to be doing." Vegeta stared at the old man as he returned to his seat at the bench again, mumbling mathematical calculations to himself as he poked at various items.

"Let's go Daddy!" Bra exclaimed as she gently tugged on Vegeta's scarf.

As Vegeta flew through the cold wintry air, he held the disk in one hand and Bra tightly with the other. He held her against his chest, fearing her constant wriggling might cause him to lose his grip. "Stop squirming!" he growled. He glared down at the top of his daughter's head, her face completely covered by the absurd number of clothing layers Bulma had put on the poor child. As he gazed into the distance, he could see the large snow covered hill Bulma had spoken of.

"Daddy Daddy! There it is!" Bra exclaimed, her wriggling finally breaking her free from Vegeta's grasp. She screamed in terror as she plummeted towards the jagged rocks lying on the ground below.

Vegeta took off at lightning speed, getting himself in front of Bra almost instantly. He caught her just under her arms and she clung to him tightly, burying her face in his coat fearfully. Vegeta lifted her higher, allowing her to wrap her little arms around his neck as she cried. With one hand behind her head, and the other behind her back, he hugged her tightly. "You need to learn to fly," he whispered, trying hard to contain his typical angry tone. He waited several moments until Bra's sniffles stopped and took off on flight again, this time with a much less antsy Bra.

As Vegeta landed softly on the snow-covered ground at the top of the hill, he realized just how many little brats were already there. He set down Bra and the metal disk and took a moment to observe the surroundings. There were children running about mindlessly, screaming as they threw snowballs at each other. He watched in amazement as groups of children careened down the hill on disks similar to the one he had brought.

"Let's go Daddy!" Bra hollered as she tugged at Vegeta's sleeve.

"Go ahead," Vegeta grumbled, praying that she would grow tired of this quickly so that he could return home to train.

"I don't want to go down alone. Go with me!" Bra pouted.

Vegeta's breathing took a short break as his fears became reality. He despised nothing more than partaking in human activities, especially with human children involved. He glared down at his daughter, who was now using her strongest weapon against him. Her sparkling little blue eyes started up sadly at him, begging for his cooperation. He groaned, defeated once again by another family member. "Fine," he grumbled. He quickly surveyed the other sledding kids and spotted several riding with an adult. He nearly gagged as he saw the overly friendly position that most had taken. The adults sat behind their children, holding them between their legs. As his gaze returned to where his daughter had been standing, he saw that she had disappeared. His head shot to the left and then to the right, where he spotted Bra sitting on the disk, waiting for him to join. He groaned again, though this time in his head, and took a seat behind his daughter on the disk.

"Ready Daddy?" Bra asked. Vegeta's grunt was more than enough to convince her he was ready, and she gave a quick push with all her might, sending them soaring down the snowy hill.

Vegeta's eyes widened as they rode down the hill faster than any of the other kids. His daughter was clearly of Saiyan blood. She screamed and hollered in pure joy as the cold wind whipped across her face. Vegeta clung to his daughter tightly, fearing any harm that may come to her or himself for the matter.

"WEE!" Bra exclaimed as they rode over a fairly large bump in the snow, sending them airborne for several moments before landing back on the snow with a thud. As Vegeta realized they were heading straight for a rather large oak tree, his daughter's screams of joy quickly turned to screams of panic. "Daddy! There's a tree!" she hollered fearfully.

Vegeta smirked, finding the tree to be only a minor inconvenience. He removed one hand from his daughter's side and outstretched it before them, taking aim for the offending tree before releasing a gigantic beam of energy. The blast undoubtedly cleared the tree, along with any other objects within several feet of the concentrated beam. He realized, however, that he had removed the snow for several yards in their path. He quickly moved his hands to the sides of the sled and released enough energy to send them into the air, over the blasted terrain. Bra giggled happily as they soared over the trench, bringing a smile to Vegeta's normally brooding face. Nearby children stood and stared in awe at the obliterated terrain, causing Vegeta to only smile more at his accomplishment.

At the bottom of the hill the sled took a sudden stop as they dropped and hit the wall of snow created by the blast. Bra quickly dismounted the sled and leapt to her feet. "That was so much fun Daddy! Let's go again!"

* * *

_A/N: I must say, I absolutely adore Vegeta. He is so easy to make fun of. Not to mention, he's hott! I really wish we could have seen episodes like this with he and his daughter interacting. I bet she would be his weakness. Ahhh... the fluff!_


	4. Snowball Fight

* * *

**Snow Day**

Snowball Fight

* * *

Vegeta slowly stood from the sled, firing nasty looks at the groups of small children that silently stared at him in awe. His glare was more than enough to frighten away most of the children. He then turned to his daughter who had insisted on another round. "You can go down on your own now."

Bra opened her mouth to protest, but silenced as she noticed the seriousness of her father's words. "OK," she said glumly and bent over to pick up the sled.

A wave of guilt overtook Vegeta as he saw his daughter's disappointment. He quickly scooped up the disk in one hand and his daughter in the other, tossing her over his back. "I'll give you a ride back up."

Bra giggled in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and her legs around his waist. Vegeta took off at a speed only a Saiyan could detect and in an instant they were at the top of the hill again. As he set Bra and her sled gently down to the ground, he realized he had again brought on the attention of human bystanders. He smiled to himself at their foolishness. "Weaklings," he murmured.

Vegeta took several steps back, allowing him a decent view of the hill as his daughter quickly took another trip down the hill. He watched cautiously, waiting for any sign of trouble as she plummeted down the snowy hill. However, his attentiveness was promptly interrupted as he felt a rather hard snowball smack against the back of his cranium. He spun around, ready to punish his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw none other than his arch rival, Goku, standing several feet away, looking down at something behind him.

"So Kakarot, you wish to fight me here?" Vegeta boomed, gaining Goku's attention.

Goku waved his hands back and forth before his face, laughing sheepishly. "Uh, no Vegeta. Sorry about that. Pan was playing around." He put a hand behind his back, pulling Pan out into the open. The tiny little girl glowered in Vegeta's direction, but earned no attention from him. He was too wrapped up in the thought of sparring with Goku.

"Foolish clown! Do not blame your actions on your grand-brat!" Vegeta hollered while pointing an accusing finger at Goku.

Goku's hand characteristically made its way behind his head as he continued laughing uncomfortably. Changing the subject, he asked, "So what brings you here Vegeta?"

As if on queue, Bra made her way up the hill to her father's side. "Hi Pan!" she exclaimed as she spotted the younger girl clinging to Goku's pant leg. She looked up at Goku and greeted him as well, "Hi Mr. Kakarot!" Vegeta chuckled, pleased by his daughter's use of Goku's Saiyan title.

Pan giggled excitedly as she waddled over to Bra, the snow nearly to her knees. Bra joined in the laughter as she watched Pan's struggles to walk.

"You want to go sledding with me?" Bra asked as Pan stood before her. Pan nodded excitedly and followed Bra to her sled.

Vegeta did not once take his eyes off Goku, excited by the thought of a challenge. "Do not change the subject Kakarot. You have engaged me, and now it is time to fight." He extended an arm, holding out his hand and gesturing for Goku to attack.

Goku looked around nervously. "Vegeta, this really isn't the place for sparring."

Vegeta's face contorted into a maniacal smile as he replied, "No Kakarot. Any place is a good place to fight."

Goku sighed, knowing well that he could not possibly win this argument. "Let's make a compromise. How about we just have a nice **harmless** snowball fight, and later on today I will spar with you in the gravity chamber."

Just as Goku had finished his sentence, he found himself staring at a snowball the size of his face. He quickly tilted his head, the snowball soaring past him and smashing into a tree behind him. Bark shot in random directions upon the impact, startling yet another small group of children nearby.

"Hey! That almost hit me in the face!" Goku complained, only earning a larger smirk from his attacker. "Alright Vegeta. I hope you're ready."

In only a matter of minutes the two Saiyans were engaged in a full snowball assault. The snowballs grew larger by the second, many of them consuming the unfortunate children that wandered too close. Children cried and screamed in terror as they were engulfed by meteor-sized mounds of snow, but Vegeta heard nothing but the rapid beat of his heart as he hastily fired at his rival.

Goku swiftly took shelter behind a tree, finding the oversized snowballs were turning out to be rather difficult to avoid. As he peered around the tree for a better look, his eyes traveled upward, discovering that Vegeta had already built an enormous wall of snow that towered nearly as high as the trees. Unfortunately he noticed a second too late as the snow rained down on him from above, covering him in a cold darkness.

From atop his fort, Vegeta laughed menacingly at his apparent victory. "How does that snow taste Kakarot?" he hollered between bouts of laughter. His laughter ceased as he watched the heap of snow covering Goku suddenly explode, the energy released knocking Vegeta from his perch. As his back slammed against the ground below, he saw the wall he had created suddenly come crashing down, leaving him the one covered. Of course he did not remain there for long as he quickly blasted away the snow as well as a good portion of the land below him. In a flash, he scooped up close to a hundred small balls of snow and began firing them one after the other at Goku.

Goku swiftly dodged each one, though the speed of the projectiles had him struggling to concentrate on Vegeta. All that was within his vision was a blur of white. When the last snowball flew just past his shoulder, he stopped his movement and scanned the area for Vegeta. As his eyes traversed the tattered terrain, he spotted several dozen fortunately dry children staring up into the sky, their eyes and mouths agape. Goku slowly tilted his head back, curious as to what they saw. The bright sun shined down into his eyes, almost blinding him. As his eyes adjusted he saw, to his surprise and horror, Vegeta hovering directly above him, holding a sphere of snow even larger than any Spirit Bomb he had ever conjured. "Vegeta! No!" he hollered, realizing that all the children within a half mile radius were sure to suffer the wrath of the gigantic ball of snow.

Vegeta of course had no interest in the well being of the innocent children, and launched the sphere downward. Goku quickly pulled his hands to one side, summoning a massive amount of energy as he chanted, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" As he spoke the last syllable, he released a beam of energy from his hands and up into the snowball. The resulting explosion sent children tumbling and some even rolled down the hill.

Goku sighed in relief as he watched large snowflakes fall gently to the ground, smoothing out the beaten land. As he took a quick look around, he was rather disappointed to see tiny hats, scarves, and mittens strewn about the snowy landscape. Little feet and hands slowly emerged from the dark depths of the snow as children pulled themselves free and wobbled around feebly. The few remaining trees even held several small dangling children, who to Goku were thankfully still alive, though they were crying in horror.

Bra came running up the hill, pulling Pan up with her on the sled. She gazed up into the snow-filled sky as her father slowly descended. "That was so neat Daddy!" she cried out as she ran to greet him. Vegeta allowed his daughter to jump on his back, his eyes locked with Goku's. Both men panted, exhausted from the snow battle.

Pan shuffled over to her grandfather, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg as she gazed up at him, a look of pure thrill in her eyes.

"Remember your promise Kakarot," Vegeta spoke between breathes, "I'll be waiting."

"Oh, I won't forget," Goku replied. Both could feel the blood of their Saiyan heritage run through their veins. They were sure to continue their sparring.

With that said, Vegeta quickly took off into the sky with his daughter clinging tightly to his back.

"That was fun Daddy!" Bra exclaimed, "You and Mr. Kakarot are really strong! I hope I can be really strong like you someday"

Vegeta chuckled. "That can be arranged."

* * *

When Vegeta and Bra arrived home, they were greeted by Bulma at the front door.

"So did you guys have fun…?" Bulma trailed off at the end as she noticed her husband's scarf and hat were missing, and his coat and pants were torn to shreds. "What in the world did you two do?"

"Daddy and Mr. Kakarot had a snowball fight!" Bra exclaimed as she merrily pranced inside.

Bulma shot Vegeta a reprimanding glare as he walked past her. Surprisingly he acknowledged her, but not in the manner she had hoped for. He smiled arrogantly as he stated simply, "Kakarot will be coming by tonight."

Bulma put her head in her hand, shaking her head in disappointment. "When will you Saiyans grow up?" she muttered to herself.


End file.
